Tainted
by MadamSylph
Summary: Beautiful things can occur, even when it is two dark souls who converge.
1. Corrupt

Tainted

Chapter 1 – "Corrupt"

Glistening sweat rolled down the side of the woman's pallid face. Pinning her body to the frigid, flat wall, she listened. What had she been thinking? Her drunken limbs trembled beneath her as she fought to stand straight. She felt like such a fool. Trying to kill her own daughter... her own daughter who shared the same exact deadly skills _she_ possessed, and under her drunken state. The desire to kill had certainly taken an interesting turn over the years. Those skills seemed to surpass her own in only a few short years, which made the woman's stomach churn. Anxiety was beginning to replace that frenzied need to kill that overwhelmed her only moments ago. Gulping, she listened hard. Where could she be? She could be anywhere at all... Even hidden within the tiny vase just in front of her. With those skills, she could hide in the smallest of places. Her legs shook beneath her, her vision fogging as she focused on the vase, the dead flowers inside leaning gloomily over. Blinking hard, she listened, her breath shaky, uneven.

Slowly, a dainty, bone-white finger slipped through the wall, curling slightly. Then another, and another, until all ten fingers stuck stiffly through. The small hands slipped through at last. The woman gulped, squeezing her eyes and trying to focus. The two small hands continued through until her arms were exposed, just above the elbows. Bending her arms, the woman's daughter pushed her head through the wall, turning to see her mother's shaking body right beside her, her eyes wild, focused in front of herself. The young girl blinked, surprised her mother hadn't noticed her there yet. "You've made a terrible mistake," the young girl said flatly to her mother, and before the woman could snap her head to look at her, Naota's body shot half way through the wall, twisting slightly as she drilled the kunai knife into her mother's stomach, ripping straight across. A sharp cry jumped from her mother's mouth, and for a millisecond Naota felt a shred of concern. It was gone so quickly though as her mother slumped to the ground. Naota slid out of the wall gracefully, walking in front of her mother. The woman winced, trying to turn her gaze up at her daughter. Naota's expression lay still. She merely watched her mother, examining the oozing gash in her stomach. Like a blood red smile, it lay open.

"Nao-" she started to say, though Naota simply held her small hand out and her desperate words halted.

"Don't speak..." Naota closed her dark eyes, the brutal memories running swiftly through her mind. It was her mother. Someone who grew to be an assassin for Ame, who quickly warped into someone... _something _horribly demented_._ Someone who eventually relentlessly killed others didn't deserve to live. Especially when their next victim was their own daughter. Naota's eyes opened, and they were cold... as cold as her mother had ever seen them. It was like looking into a mirror. Nothing was in them, not a single ounce of sympathy. In that instant, the woman knew her daughter was not sorry. In that moment, she knew her daughter had changed... possibly into the cold-hearted killer she had become.

"I'm... s-so... s-sorr..." The woman spluttered over her words, her hands gripping at her stomach, the wound only oozing more. Naota watched, her face pale and vague. This woman... she was no longer 'mother', had she ever been one to Naota. She was just a thing. Nothing to feel bad or sorry for, just a _thing_.

"It's time you get what you deserve..." Naota started, her silvery-white bangs blocking her deep emerald eyes a moment before her eyes snapped back up to meet her mother's. "It's about time you get what you deserve, _Midori,"_ Naota was screaming now, her voice ripping through her lungs as she dashed forward, plunging the knife straight into Midori's skull. Then again, and again... each time with a frustrated growls and snarls, like that of an animal. Naota's stomach flipped at the sick sounds that followed each gash, the blood that spat up all over the place—her face, her arms, her shirt, the walls... All at once, each time the queasy feeling grew smaller and fainter as she slashed and gashed.

It was becoming easier to kill...

Naota turned away from the body slowly, the air now filled with that potent, metallic smell. It whirled around her as if mocking her. Trying to tell her to feel guilty. "Hmph," she uttered scarcely, heading out into the bitter night. As Naota walked along, the streets were moist and empty. Glancing at her hands, she noticed just how bloodied they were. The stuff was dribbling all over the place. Stopping short, she knelt beside a large puddle on the side of the path, and began rinsing the blood off. Leaves crunched near her, and her eyes flicked upward to see an old, withered little woman standing in front of a shop, her eyes drenched with fear. Gasping, she scampered inside. Naota smirked to herself. _It seems I've already become fearsome... I suppose I can live with that._

That was when the rumors started. The other kids had already shunned Naota from the beginning. They would circle around, chanting "Ghost girl, ghost girl," in those silly sing-song voices. After the incident with her mother though, none of those kids approached her. On the outside, Naota seemed to relish it. _They're afraid of me. Well, they should be..._ she would always think to herself. Though the tiniest of voices would always whisper back, _No. This is not what I want. I don't want to be feared... I don't want to be alone. What I want is a reason to be... a goal to seek... But what?_

Naota had already mastered the skills she needed to learn. Her genjutsu was powerful and now at her full control. It was a mysterious genjutsu that not even the people of her clan understood. The only thing they did know was that the earned the nickname "The Ghost Clan", because of the strange abilities they held. Though before they could even unfold it's most hidden secrets, they all disappeared. Naota was alone, in the dark. But it didn't matter, did it? Being feared could be a good thing, it could make her powerful as can be.

But was that exactly what she truly wanted?


	2. The Ghost of Ame

Tainted

Chapter 2 – "The Ghost of Ame"

It was thirteen years later. So much time had passed since Naota murdered her mother, and the time dragged on so slowly it was painful. She spent her time moving up the ladder of ranks, reaching the level of S-Rank when she turned 19. Now, she was 23, and the same thing rolled through her mind each and every day. The fact was, people avoided her. The only ones that spoke to her were the ones looking for fight, and she killed each one that refused to get out of her path. Naota leaned back on the worn, cushioned seat, remembering when she was able to count all the people she'd killed on her hands and feet. That was when she was twelve, though. By now, she'd lost count. Naota always remembered how reckless and vile her mother was. When she glanced into the dusty, cracked mirror beside her, she was staring at her eyes. They looked just like her mother's did... Dark and hollow. Everything else though, must be from her father.

Her father... Naota's mind wandered as she stared down at the wood floor. Slowly she stood, approaching the withered mirror and studied herself. It wasn't often that she thought of him, but when she did, she always gazed at herself in the mirror, trying to picture what he looked like. Frankly, he had her same silvery-white hair and thin face, and the milky white skin on her bones. Her mother's hair had been dark, and her skin a light tan. Naota usually tried not to worry about her father's whereabouts. For one, she wouldn't blame him for leaving her insane 'mother'. For all Naota knew, he was dead, or Midori drove him crazy and he stabbed himself in the gut. But still, she wondered if perhaps they could have had a better relationship than her and Midori did. Casting in a breath, Naota sighed heavily, causing the dusk on the dresser she was leaning over to poof up in every direction. Coughing, she fanned the air a moment, glanced at the mirror once more, seeing Midori's eyes, and slammed the thing so hard it shattered everywhere,. Warm blood stained her knuckles.

* * *

Sasori used his fingers to open the entrance of the man's neck a bit to peer inside of his head. He'd just discarded of the brain and was cleaning out the inside of the head of his newest creation. "His skull isn't damaged too badly," he murmured to himself, examining it. "Looks like I won't have to use any artificial plates for the skull. Now to let that dry out a bit..." He placed the hollowed-out head to the side, beside the body of the puppet which he'd finished clearing out last night. Things were rather calm around the base, as their spies hadn't detected anything regarding any Jinchuriki they could snatch up. Sasori drummed his fingers on his desk a moment, until his door creaked open. Itachi winced at the foul smell drifting over a moment. "Yes?" Sasori asked to him.

"I would step in there, but..." Itachi's red eyes drifted to the dried-out organs beside Sasori. Sasori nodded once, proceeding into the hall with him.

"So, we've been receiving a lot of information on a shinobi located within Ame. We still need a position taken for Ame in the organization, as you know. And we were wanted to set you out to go look for them and hopefully bring them forth."

"Hmm... tell me more about this shinobi."

"Her name is Naota, also referred to as 'Ghost of Ame' because of the genjutsu she possesses. I would not underestimate her, as she is very skilled and has moved up the ladder of ranks fairly quickly... Her skin is very pale, her hair is white and her eyes a dark green," Itachi recalled, glancing at Sasori.

"Highly skilled, you say..." he brought his dainty hand to his chin a moment. "'Ghost of Ame'... sounds promising. Will the brat be tagging along?"

"Afraid not. We'll be needing him here, but I figured we could count on your abilities in case things get messy."

"Interesting. Looks like I'll be going, then." Itachi nodded to him, and Sasori drifted back into his room to slip into Hiruko.

Sasori slid along into the forest. His journey wouldn't be a long one, for the base they currently stayed at was located just outside of Ame. As he traveled slowly along, he repeated the name in his mind. _Naota... The Ghost of Ame..._

* * *

Naota had went out into the forest, deciding she need a bit of fresh air to calm herself. The air was cool and smelled faintly of rain as she traveled deeper within the lush forest of Ame. Stopping suddenly, she could hear something shifting around near her. In the distance, something peculiar was coming her way, and she stood there, watching it placidly. As it scooted closer, it appeared to be a man hunched over, though considering how rough the face appeared, it had to be a mask or costume of some sort.

_That was surprisingly simple, _Sasori thought to himself as he approached the young woman. As he neared her, he stopped a few feet away from her, and her reaction was one he did not expect—rather than straight away questioning what he was, or what he wanted or her face being coated with fear, she simply stood there, her face indifferent. Sasori gazed at her eyes, and something of the look in them seemed oddly familiar...

Naota couldn't quite place what this thing in front of her was, she merely stared into it's deathly eyes, her arms coolly at her sides. For some time they stood there, simply looking at each other as if waiting to see who would speak first.

_Let's see just how worthy this woman is, then..._ Sasori decided. Once Hiruko's tail was clean of any poison, it slithered out from under his cloak. Naota watched calmly, not batting an eyelash. _Interesting. By now I would suspect anyone to be reacting, somehow..._ The tail swiftly whipped out in her direction, and the girl's whole body flickered a few times, and before Sasori could even blink, she had dodged the tail, seemingly without even moving. Her arms crossed over her chest then, her manifestation lay bored. Sasori's expression tensed slightly under his puppet. _I've never seen anything like that. This should be quite the show._ He whipped his tail at her a few more times, each time she flickered eerily out of his path. At last, he finally knocked her over, and as she flew through the air, her body turned liquid and dribbled to the floor. In that same exact instant, Sasori felt something brush his neck—within Hiruko. His light brown eyes widened then and he flinched. Somehow, some _way_ the woman's arm was _inside _Hiruko with him. Her white fingers clamped around his cool neck tightly, his brittle body shuddering. It was her arm—Naota's—inside the shell of Hiruko just below him, about to crush his neck. _So this is why they call her "The Ghost of Ame"..._Sasori noticed as he gazed down at the arm sticking cleanly through Hiruko, no breakage or anything. _She's clever, though she does not know all of my secrets just yet..._

"Hiding inside this contraption doesn't seem to be doing you any good," She said, her voice cold as ice through the puppet, her nails digging into his neck. Naota looked curious then as she felt the texture of it... though before she could much thought into it, Sasori used his hands to pry her grasp on his neck. Reaching underneath Hiruko with the puppet's hand he snatched her by her shirt and hurled her into a tree. Naota pushed herself up, her eyes still hollow as they flicked in his direction through her hair. That's when Sasori saw it, what looked so familiar about those eyes.

They reminded him of his own.


	3. Deep Within

Tainted

Chapter 3 – "Deep Within"

"Now then, Naota... Let's see what you can do," the thing said under it's breath. Naota stood, unsure of how this peculiar character even knew her name. Though, she didn't question him and merely looked over his hunkered body to figure out what she could do to halt his attacks. Her eyes flicked over to him when his tail snapped, threatening to strike her again. Swiftly though, she sunk into the ground and Sasori waited a moment to see if she would turn up.

After glancing around a moment, he grunted in agitation. "Come then, don't keep me waiting..." he muttered. Soon he slammed his tail into the ground, trying to see where she had gone. Rocks and soil flew and scattered all over, though she was no where to be found, and suddenly Sasori lost control over his puppet, Hiruko. Struggling for control, he failed and the body of the puppet trembled madly, as if it were about to detonate. "I see now that the stories are true," Sasori stated, completely appalled at how easily she could have defeated him. "If you stop this at once, I will tell you the real reason why I've come here... And how I know who you are."

Naota considered this, and the trembling lowered. It could easily be a trap, though there was a sincerity in his voice. Her body pulled from the puppet slowly and she turned to face it.

"The organization I'm involved with, the Akatsuki, has heard much about you over the years. Seeing that your power had been proven in our battle... We'd like to recruit you into our team," he explained lowly. There was no point in beating around the bush, at any rate.

Her forest-green eyes were locked onto the puppet's. Clearly there was another being within the body of the puppet, whom she could not see, though sense. Considering this silently, she remembered just how dull life had gotten recently. Naota had indeed heard much of the Akatsuki, and it would surely give her something to look to; a goal to seek. Standing a little straighter, she nodded once. "I will."

"Good," Sasori responded, a small satisfied smile on his lips within Hiruko. _She agreed much quicker than I expected,_ he thought. Turning slowly, he glanced back to her, indicating her to follow. _I do wonder why. _"Call me Sasori," he said to her as they walked along through the forest.

Naota did feel like this had happened rather quickly, though she felt that staying in Ame was beginning to not offer her as much. Joining the Akatsuki would—for anyone else—be looked down upon. Though in her case, there was no one there to stop her or be concerned. She hadn't a clue where the rest of her clan had run off to and her father was more than likely dead. Sasori glanced at Naota, seeing how quiet she was being. "I do hope you aren't already beginning to regret this," he growled. Naota's eyes drifted to him.

"I'm not. Merely thinking. For a long time now I've been looking for some kind of new goal to look to and you've offered me that. I have nothing and no one of importance waiting for me back in Ame so I am not turning back." Naota's declaration made Sasori grin under his puppet. It was a relief that she didn't have anything waiting for her in Ame. That would only allow more problems to arise.

Eventually they reached the large stone hideaway and Sasori went through a swift jutsu. The gargantuan stone gates slowly slid open, drawing up dust as they ground against the floor. "I would say not to let the others intimidate you... though frankly you aren't easily intimidated," Sasori stated with a little chuckle. As they walked inside, they were greeted by a man with dark hair and red eyes, along with another man that was enclosed in a sort of plant. The whole hideaway was like a sort of stone palace. The entryway was large and circular and looked merely like a lounge. There were two long hallways on their left and right sides, and a stairwell up ahead. Naota knew there must be lots of interesting things laying within the hideaway.

"You two arrived sooner than I thought," the man with the red eyes stated, approaching them. "My name is Itachi and over there is Zetsu. Kisame and Deidara are the other two here with us, although they're out gathering a few things. Here..." Itachi reached into the pocket of his cloak, pulling out a set of keys. "You two will now be partners. Show her to her room, maybe around the base if you'd like. Our spies haven't gotten any locations on any Jinchuriki so relax while you can." Sasori took the keys from Itachi and nodded to him before leading Naota down a hall. Torches lined the stone walls and they reached a blank door.

"This hallway consists of bedrooms. The other is mainly supply rooms as well as another entry that leads to the kitchen," Sasori told Naota as he unlocked the door for her. "Each room has it's own bathroom. It's rather plain, hopefully you don't mind." Naota glanced around the room. There was a small bed on the left side with a nightstand. Atop the stand was a lamp. On the right side was the door leading to the bathroom as well as a dresser. Sasori turned to the door just across from Naota's and headed inside, leaving the door open a little. She peered into her room a moment before looking back to Sasori's door curiously. There was a bit of clicking, sliding and shifting going on and she peeked inside, assuming Sasori didn't care having left the door open. A figure slipped from the puppet, sporting the same cloak the others wore. Snapping the puppet's body shut, he stood. Waves of red hair lay on his head and Naota stared in awe, curious to see what he looked like. "Come in," he stated to her suddenly, his voice young and devoid. Naota entered the room slowly. There was a bit more to it, a larger bed with more covers and two doors. "I want to show you something." Sasori led her towards one of the doors, the one that led to his workshop. If they were to be partners, he figured opening up to her a bit now wouldn't hurt. It was strange, but he felt more drawn to her than most people he met. Naota followed after him, her eyes firm.

Sasori pulled open the door and what lay inside made Naota grin slightly, her eyes darting around. "Do you like them?" Sasori asked, almost happily as he saw how her eyes lit up. Naota gazed around at all the different puppets. They were all hung up, the furthest ones being the poorest-looking... though once you looked down further they got better and increasingly detailed.

"I've always envied artists. You make all of these yourself?" Naota asked, approaching one that had Sasori's hair.

"Yes, every last one. Some I even make from real people, including Hiruko... the one I had battled you with." Sasori said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Amazing," Naota gazed around, assuming the more detailed ones were in fact the human puppets. To her it was a very rare thing for them to be made from humans, it was interesting and recently she hated when things were ordinary. "I've always wished I could be good at art," Naota admitted. Sasori was actually astounded Naota found the fact he used humans as his pieces at times amazing, though he didn't mention it. Since she'd murdered many others herself, he probably should have figured she wouldn't be too creeped out at his creations.

"I could show you the basics on puppet crafting sometime," Sasori offered with a shrug. He acted like it was nothing special, though showing someone else his talents quite excited him. Generally he'd never offer that to anyone, especially that retched Deidara who always insisted his choice in art was 'unappealing.' Sasori was glad _someone_ appreciated his art style.

"Is this supposed to be you?" Naota glanced at him, noticing the hollowness in his eyes. Sasori looked from her to the puppet.

"No," he responded at last. "That one is a replica of my father that I made when I was very young..." Naota stared at his eyes curiously though didn't want to prod too much. Sasori let out a brief sigh. "He and my mother left when I was younger, leaving my granny Chio to take care of me. For a long time they were gone and eventually Chio told me that I'd have to stay with her for a while... though it wasn't long before I knew that they had been killed. This one over here is of my mother," he pointed to the girl puppet beside the father puppet. Slowly he began to reach to stroke the hair of the mother puppet. He realized he may be sounding soft then and his gaze hardened. "It doesn't matter though," he added coldly, not noticing Naota was reaching to feel the puppet as well. Their fingers brushed together and the look in Naota's eye was too much to bare—she looked baffled, curious... For so long Sasori swore he felt nothing though in that moment something within him broke and he snapped.

"Get out," he said under his breath, his hand moving from hers.

Naota's curious expression dropped then and returned to her usual, expressionless one. On the inside though she wondered what was going on with Sasori. "Get out of here, _just get out!_" He shouted, throwing his hand out. Naota slid past him, slamming the door behind her as she exited. Sasori watched her go, clutching his racing heart under the barrel it lay within. Falling to his knees, his mind was spinning. Something about Naota was bringing things out of him... Too many emotions. She'd seen too much of his emotions already and that was_ not_ what people were supposed to see.

Deep down, he knew what he didn't want her to know. His eyes drifted up to the all the glorious puppets he crafted. "Damn it," he muttered, slamming his wooden fist to the floor. _I used to be so proud of what I've become,_ he thought. _Though why does it suddenly feel so wrong? Why do I feel I should hide what I really am from her? I... I should be proud to show her what I really am!_ "Damn it, _damn it_..." He repeated, his bleak body trembling. Something about Naota made him want to know her and he knew it was because he felt they were the same somehow. She had no one, he had no one... and they were both terrible, terrible monsters who weren't afraid to kill.

Glancing at his false hands, he frowned, though swore to talk to her once he built up the courage.


	4. Beautiful Porcelain Doll

Tainted

Chapter 4 – "Beautiful Porcelain Doll"

Naota sat down calmly at her bed. She recalled slamming Sasori's door shut though she was not angry nor disquieted, merely confused. For a while there Sasori seemed to be opening up to her a bit though for some reason he closed her off entirely. After everything he did inform her on, she was aware that he had his reasons and did not hold anything against him. Glancing to the cherry wood dresser, she noticed that one of the others had placed a cloak atop it and she stood, picking it up and held it against her body. _So, no ritual or anything...?_ She wondered. _Looks like I'm a member of the Akatsuki already. They must have really done their research._ Folding the cloak she put it inside the dresser and flopped onto her bed. Before she knew it she was being enveloped into a hazy sleep.

Only a few hours into her doze, someone was shaking Naota to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and Sasori hovered over her, his eyes dull. "It's sudden but there's been a confirmed location on a Jinchuriki and we've been chosen to execute it." He stepped back as she sat up and she retrieved her cloak from the dresser. Slipping it on they headed outside and Itachi stopped them at the door.

"The trip will be a day long, though the location has been confirmed to stay just outside of Oto," Itachi noted to them. They both nodded and headed out the door.

Naota noticed how Sasori hadn't put on Hiruko. "You're not bringing your puppet?"

"It's not necessary for this mission. Since this is your first try they set us out on something simple. Personally I'd give us something more challenging, considering that I saw your work up close. Though Itachi is the one usually giving orders like that."

For a while they both remained silent. Naota felt as though Sasori wanted to say something, though he still walked along soundlessly. Eventually it was getting darker and they stopped at a clearing to put up their little blue-green tent. Sasori headed inside first and set up a couple of lush sleeping bags inside as well as a small lamp for some light. For a moment he reached to unclasp his cloak, though he froze and his hand lowered. Naota entered soon after and he glanced at her before laying onto his mat, not bothering to cover himself. Naota's expression actually seemed a little tense as she slid onto her mat, also not bothering to cover up.

"Won't you get cold...?" Sasori questioned half-heartedly, trying to mask his concern.

"After being in Ame for so long I've gotten used to the cold. It won't be so bad since we're a small ways out of the village. I'd be more concerned about you if you're from any of the warmer villages," her green eyes glanced at him. Sasori stayed silent, his own eyes turning to the uneven ceiling of the tent.

"Nevermind that," he brushed off simply. Naota studied him, wondering about the feel of his neck during their battle and how frigid his fingers had been. She was certain that he'd lost a few limbs during battles. Sasori felt Naota's eyes on him and cursed the fact that his heart could still feel some things. The fact made him self-cautious, like a teenage boy again. After so many years of avoiding his feelings he was falling prey to a girl...

_But not simply any girl, _he thought. Naota. She was different, deadly... He found himself staring at her, not even noticing their eyes had locked onto one another. "So you killed your mother..." Sasori wondered aloud. Naota's eyes grew the smallest bit fierce and they flicked away from him. The action made Sasori sure that Naota still scorned her.

"I did. A long time ago... you all certainly did your research."

"Yes, but I'm curious as to why. We know that you did it, but we don't know what drove you to." The fact made Sasori feel almost intimidated by Naota. Even with how cold he'd grown to be, he could never have taken his own mother's life that young. No matter what bad she could have done, he could never. Though he knew Naota had a logical reason. Despite how cold she seemed to be, he knew she couldn't be all bad. Few people were.

Naota recalled that day, how enraged she had been... "She was a terrible mother. My father left before I was born and he had plenty of good reasons. After working as an assassin, Midori had a lust towards killing. She would take home her victims—sometimes even innocent people—to me and kill them, right in front of my eyes. She always wanted me to be like her. She always told me she wanted me to be 'strong' but I knew she was just sick. So one day I took everything she taught me and used to against her. She was no match... I already knew how to control my abilities and hide within the walls. To this day I hate that woman and I don't regret killing her. It may make me seem cold blooded though I never want to be like her. If I were to ever choose to have a child, doing the things she did to me would be entirely out of the question... The only good thing she taught me was to never feel anything for the people I kill, so long as they deserve it. Just like she did."

Sasori stared over at her. It was amazing, how much she'd been through. He thought his past was bad though her story made her seem so much colder for much longer than he had been. It was fascinating, intoxicating in the darkest of senses. Though deep down he knew they were both lonely and he still worried what she may think of what he truly was. Sasori had no idea why he couldn't show her... But he did know that he had to apologize. "Naota," he said. Naota turned back to him. Something behind his caramel eyes was nearly soft... though it was still blocked by that usual vague look in his eyes. It wasn't until then that she realized how close they were, and she wanted to reach out and touch his cheek... to see if it matched the feel of his neck and hand. "I apologize for shouting at you earlier... It's just, I..." He simply could not bring himself to say it. Naota's gaze softened.

"Don't worry. You've been through a lot, just like I have and I can understand." Sasori stared at her still, unblinking.

The feelings she was bringing to him seemed so vivid, though still a fog all at once... He could feel his heart speed around her at times. Sasori so desperately wanted to tuck the feelings away away, though they were partners now and it was difficult to ignore. He could not allow himself to become distracted, but as he stared at her pale face, he found himself wondering... _If she didn't walk and talk all at once... She would look just like a beautiful porcelain doll. _The thought made him know for certain she was luring him in, even if she did not mean to. If he could blush, he would be at that moment and he turned away before he could become too distracted by those strange feelings.

Naota closed her eyes, still very curious about Sasori. There was a lot she now knew about him though she also felt there was something he was keeping from her. Though whatever it was, she would not question him. They were partners now and she vowed to respect him. As he turned from her she studied his tousled, red locks of hair and merely wondered about him, hoping he was all right. Eventually her eyes slid shut and she drifted off.

The following morning, Sasori gazed down at Naota as she slept. She slept so soundly and he didn't want to bother her, though they did have a mission to fulfill. Gently he shook her and soon they packed up and headed off. Once they were getting closer to Oto several hours later, Sasori stopped Naota. "Do you think you could head into the trees and try to spot where the Jinchuriki is?" He glanced to her in question.

"Of course," Naota slipped into a nearby tree and Sasori glanced around, waiting. It was not long until she returned, sliding slowly from the same tree she started at. "They're only a few paces to the north, come on." She led him along and Sasori smirked a bit.

"That was rather fast. That's good, I'm not exactly a patient man..." Sasori stated and Naota chuckled a little.

"I noticed that in our first encounter. Good thing I'm quick on my feet, huh?" They zoomed along, zipping into the trees and gazing down, spotting the team they targeted. "All right, time to plan this quickly... I will head down and possess the boy... did you bring any other puppets with you?"

"Yes I did. Why don't you find a way to lure him to the bushes and I'll capture him with this..." he pulled forth a puppet with long arms, long enough to capture the boy.

"Sounds like a plan," Naota waited until the boy's team mates got distracted with talking to each other before leaping down and into the boy's body. Flexing the boys fingers to ensure she was in control she heard a rustle near her. "Hey guys I think I heard something over there," Naota pointed the boy's finger ahead. His teammates glanced at him.

"You sure, Riko?" A blonde-headed girl asked.

"Positive," Naota ensured. "I'll check things out here." Once the girl and the other boy walked off, Naota was realizing that this particular Riko kid was giving her quite a difficult time in her possession jutsu. Dashing to the bush, Sasori's puppet snapped forward like a serpent. Just before it's arms closed around the boy's body, Naota slipped rapidly out of him and Sasori caught him. Leaping back into the tree by Sasori's side, Naota glanced down at the boy who struggled to get free of the puppet's grasp.

A dark purple liquid was dripping from the splinters in it's arms and it pierced the boy in several places.

"Poison...?" Naota clarified as she watched.

"The strongest kind. He'll be dead instantly with how much this little craft is coursing into him," Sasori nodded.

"You're really quite deadly," Naota admitted with a little grin on her face.

"Like a scorpion," Sasori smirked, admiring the fact she commended him on his deathly skills. Soon the boy lay still and the puppet opened it's huge mouth, clamping the boy inside. Sasori leapt from the tree and held the puppet in his arms. "Let's get going before those other runts get back."

Naota and Sasori traveled along for a while though they stopped soon as Naota was getting hungry. She'd brought along some food and glanced to Sasori as he worked to set up the tent again. The puppet that held the boy was secured down by many of his chakra strings to ensure it would not be taken when they slept. "Aren't you hungry?" Naota asked as he approached her.  
"Not really," Sasori admitted. He never had to eat, in fact he was certain that eating would damage his puppet body. "There's a lake nearby... do you want to go over there for a while before the sun goes down?" He offered, hoping that'd get her mind off of feeding him.

Naota looked to the sky, seeing the sun was already setting and she knew a lake would look marvelous right now. "That sounds good," she agreed, finishing her food and standing. They walked down a little winding path and to a large lake. Naota had been right, the orange sun light bounced off of the lake, goldening their atmosphere. She smiled then at how gorgeous everything looked and Sasori watched as it spread across her delicate face. It looked like a true smile and he couldn't help but grin back a little.


	5. Sasori's Truth

Tainted

Chapter 5 – "Sasori's Truth"

Naota stared out to the gleaming lake, the little glistening ripples dancing and sloshing around. "It feels like such a long time since I've admired something like this," she admitted. Generally Naota was never quite open to people, though she was beginning to feel very comfortable around Sasori. She could tell that he was not very open to others as well and they each had their reasons. Though somehow their attitudes were causing them to be drawn together rather than to repel. "Things in Ame are usually gloomy. I enjoy the rain but it's so constant that it loses it's wonder... This lake though, it's nice. Different..." Sasori watched her lips as she spoke and wondered. There was something he wanted to try, a strange urge that made the heart in his chest flutter a bit. The feelings that Naota brought forth were so peculiar, but he found he didn't want to keep averting them...

Sasori's cold fingers suddenly brushed Naota's and before she could even react, he was kissing her. A chill ran through her as his lips were frigid, much like his fingers. Though she did not flinch away. In fact, she eased into the kiss as her mind raced. Something told her the kiss had so much meaning and she thought as her tongue explored the inside of his mouth gently. It was not what she had expected either; it was not moist and warm. The inside of his mouth felt dry and hollow—lifeless. Passion didn't fill the kiss, merely racing thoughts whirling through them both. Naota was there, with him... though all at once she was so very far away. Her lips were on his, though he could not feel the warmth he knew they held. This body was numb and unfeeling. The heart in his chest was beating hard, though he knew it could never equal to the feel of Naota physically being _there. _Sasori pulled away after what seemed hours and his eyes were still as empty as ever. The kiss was one Naota never imagined having as her first. It felt right, though it left her baffled all the same. All she could wonder about was the feel of his lips on hers and there was only one explanation that possibly could fit. Slowly her mind wandered back to all those puppets in his workshop. "Are you...?" Naota whispered, her eyes locked on his. Sasori looked nearly solicitous, though his hand slowly rose to unclasp his cloak. Naota watched, a faint blush on her face as she prepared for what she was about to see. As he slipped the cloak off, she peered at what lay before her. Gently she brushed her hand against his chest and sure enough, it felt like wood... just like the rest of his body. The cylinder implanted in him caught her eye most of all and she felt it, feeling the faint beating of a heart. "Did you do this to yourself...?"

Sasori merely watched her, wondering what exactly was going through her mind. She did not seem as amazed as when she saw all the other puppets hung up in his workshop. "Yes," he responded at last. "This is the reason why I got so upset yesterday."

Naota gazed at him, the shadows from the trees above dancing on his face as it grew darker outside. "But why? If this is something you created, aren't you proud...?"

"I thought I was. Ever since I built this body as a teenager I was extremely proud of the turnout. There's much I've added onto it, weapons of sheer power and devastation. With it I knew I would be strong and that no one could stop me. Not only does this body have many deadly weapons within it, it feels absolutely nothing... Once that was something I was also proud of. But this..." His hand moved to the cylinder in his chest. "My heart. Without it I could not live within this body and I cannot deny it still feels certain things. Without my human body it was simple to ignore some things. But you, Naota..." He looked at her, his voice a sort of soft hiss as he said her name, his wooden fingers wrapping around her wrist. Naota's heart was racing as she felt his cool, solid grip around her. "I try to avoid the way you make me feel and I cannot seem to... Kissing you made me wonder what that would really feel like... And what it would feel like to eat again, to breath again... But that kiss... you may be the one deemed 'The Ghost of Ame' but I feel as if I am more a ghost than you are." His eyes were on her lips and then on his hands. "I never would have thought I would think about going back... There's no doubt it's in the back of my mind and I've just been afraid... Afraid of how you would think of what I am. Once I was so proud, but now I'm not as certain." Slowly his eyes averted to the ground.

Naota watched him as he spoke, absorbing every detail that passed his cold lips. The kiss was enjoyable, though still so very vague. Just like he said, it was like kissing a ghost; knowing he was there though simply not truly feeling him. While they made that sort of contact, it was much easier to tell he was not entirely human. Her mind buzzed and everything almost seemed to be happening too quickly. Though something really _was_ there between them. "Sasori... I've spent so long being so distant from others. Having you as a partner is something new and exhilarating. For so long I've wanted something different... And the fact you are actually a puppet is very different indeed. I didn't even think it possible to live in such a body. It's astounding... Although when you kissed me it showed me that there are certain feelings you want to experience with me..." Her feet shifted a bit. "I feel like we have lots in common and will make a deadly team. That kiss did feel meaningful but also like how that body feels to you... vague and empty..."

Sasori's caramel eyes turned to her calmly. "I understand. I can't help but wonder what it would truly feel like, no matter how much I try to deny or ignore it... Though even if I did truly decide to turn back to a human body, I haven't a clue if that is even possible at this point." The thought made him frown as he grabbed his cloak from the ground. "We should head back. It's getting dark."

They huddled up against their mats, turning to face each other. The lamp flicked gently, giving a pleasant warm glow. As they lay there, Naota almost felt she should be frightened of Sasori. He was after all a living doll. Though it was not frightening to her and she looked over at him, a small smile on her face. Naota never thought it possible for any man to admire a monster like her. All at once Naota knew she was not a monster... at least not as much a monster as Midori had been. "You didn't have a chance to go through very much, then? Since you switched to this body so early."

"No, I did not... There are still things I miss eating that granny Chio would make and things I'm still very curious about. Truthfully I'm always masking the fact I'm curious. Especially about being in love since it is something I've never experienced... Around the others I act as if I don't care... And I would always try to convince myself that it's simply unnecessary..." He trailed off after a moment. Being so open to someone did still feel the slightest bit odd to Sasori and Naota both, though all the questions and detailed merely poured out. Having someone to talk to for once—for each of them—felt nice.

"I've wondered about love, myself," Naota admitted after a while. Despite the short time they're known each other, Naota truly felt at ease. There were lots of things she wondered of before she'd arrived in the Akatsuki, she just never had anyone to share the wonders with. "While getting so used to killing overs it's easy to start to think that love and trust are worthless matters... though I got past that phase while I was a teenager. Afterward I began to wonder what that bond could be like. Though I always told myself a monster like me could never acquire it," her green eyes studied Sasori and she realized she could be acquiring love now, after meeting him. Something between them seemed to click, both in battle and out. "You know I meet lots of interesting people in Ame, though you are surely something else," A smile was on her pale lips.

For a moment Sasori wondered if she'd accept his puppet body. At the same time though, he knew no one would find it enjoyable to be with someone like that could not feel things... and he wanted to feel certain things for himself as well. Staring at the ceiling he remained silent for a long time. "Do you perhaps know any one that would be able to help me get my body back?" The question surprised him quite a bit even as it pressed past his lips. It seemed so unlikely though that he was certain it was impossible.

Naota remembered a strange woman she once saw in a shop when she was young. There were rumors that the woman collected organs and kept them in jars, though no one was ever certain if it were true. Though one day in a dingy little shop Naota was scanning along. The shop was empty until that strange woman entered, the bell over the door jingling loudly. She glanced around hurriedly and Naota watched the withered woman carefully. She had purchased some empty jars that day and the look on her face was rather suspicious.

"You know... Now that I recall, I think I just might know someone who can help you."


	6. Family Reunion

Tainted

Chapter 6 – "Family Reunion"

Sasori's eyes were glued on Naota. So she knew someone that might be able to help him? For a long time he thought about the idea of being human again, his eyes soon studying his hands. "I... I think it would be interesting. Though I'm not so certain. Who is this person?"

"Nobuko. There were rumors of her in Ame, things like she kept organs in jars in her home and did odd experiments with them. I came to find that the rumors may be true after seeing her purchasing jars in a shop once, when I was younger. Her body language was bizarre, as well... like she didn't want anyone finding out."

"She didn't see you there?"

"No, she didn't. I was small and was hiding along an aisle."

"Wow," Sasori uttered, considering Naota's discovery of Nobuko. "I will consider, though at the moment I think I'll need a bit to ponder it."

Naota smiled gently. "It's all right. You can think on it as long as you need to," her voice lowered and Sasori could tell she was tired. Slowly her deep green eyes slid shut. Sasori watched her, the warm glow dancing on her pale skin as she drifted to sleep. Once her breathing evened out he scooted a bit closer, reaching his hand out to brush the skin on her cheekbone. _Nothing,_ he thought. _I feel nothing..._ Very cautiously, he leaned forward, placing his lips on hers once more. Pulling away, he watched her still and wondered if he truly should change back. Now that he had an option, he was pondering it quite a bit. Easing back onto his mat, he turned away from Naota and thought. Once the day came that he felt it deeply, he would change back. For now though, he would wait. After all, despite the deep connection he was feeling for Naota, he had to ensure it stayed that way before he acted on something so big. Eventually he dozed off into a hazy sleep.

The following morning was bright and Sasori glanced beside him. "Naota?" He asked, shooting up from his mat when he realized she was gone. Standing up he peered out of the tent and around the clearing. She was nowhere near. Stepping outside, his heart thudded. "Naota," he called before hearing a rustling. It was her, emerging from the forest with a couple of fruits in her hands. "You scared me," he admitted, embarrassed.

Naota grinned, touched by his concern. "It's my fault, I should have warned you. How are you even able to sleep?" She wondered, taking a bite from a pear. Sasori blinked at her.

"I'm not sure exactly. I mean... the other component to this body is my brain, so I suppose that's what needs to rest rather than both my brain and body," he explained with a shrug. Naota nodded.

"I understand. I apologize for putting you a little on edge," she grinned a little, still enjoying that someone cared so much for her. Sasori might seem distant and strange to anyone else, though to Naota he was unique. Just the kind of person she felt she needed in her life. "We should get going."

Soon they neared the hideaway and brought forth the puppet which held the boy the had killed. Itachi emerged from the shadows and peered within it at the kid. "Nice work, you too," he said to them, Kisame hitching the kid up into his arms. "Deidara and Zetsu retrieved another Jinchuriki while you two were gone as well so we're on a good track. Currently the Kazekage is going through his extraction so we'll have to place this boy's body elsewhere until that is complete." Kisame nodded to Itachi and continued off down the hall.

"The Kazekage?" Naota questioned, clearly impressed.

"That's right. That mission served as a tricky one for Zetsu and Deidara, indeed. In fact Deidara lost his arm in that battle," Itachi explained before being cut short a bit. There was a loud noise nearby like boulders sliding together. "It seems to be coming from the site of the extraction where Deidara is. Go that way and I'll head over to the outside to attack from that end." Sasori and Naota darted down the stone hallways and to the large room. It contained a sort of sculpture with multiple eyes, some closed while few others lay open. From the mouth oozed a stream of blue aura and inside of that lay a man—the Kazekage to be exact. Naota stared up at it as they continued to the entrance. One of the eyes opened a bit more and the aura stopped, the red-headed man dropping to the floor.

They had been interrupted by a group of people; a blonde-headed boy, silver-haired man who was probably a bit older than Naota, a pink-haired girl and an older woman. All of who seemed to be from the Leaf. Naota was baffled as to why or how they had entered, especially since the whole place was sealed off. Deidara took a seat on the dead Kazekage's chest, a smirk on his lips. That's when the blonde-headed Leaf ninja fumed.

"_Get off of him!"_ The boy shouted while his sensei held him back.

"Calm down, Naruto..." The sensei urged.

"You don't understand-! Get off you bastard!"

"Would you look at that," Deidara cooed. "We just got two Jinchuriki and now yet another is right in our grasp... The Akatsuki sure are coming along now, aren't they? Especially with the help of our gorgeous new member," he winked in Naota's direction. Sasori's fists tightened and Deidara took notice, his grin widening. "What, Sasori, my man? I was only saying. She's all yours if you want her. Even though she might be a little disappointed after finding out what you really are-"

"Shut up, _brat,_" Sasori hissed.

"Look, I dunno what you're all arguing about but I'm sick of it!" Naruto interrupted. "I'm here to take Gaara back and that's the last of it!"

"Tch," Deidara uttered, smiling arrogantly. Slowly he stood and plucked up some clay. It took the form of a large bird and gobbled up Gaara. Deidara lept atop the bird and flew out of the entrance.

"Damn it," Naruto grunted, chasing after him. His sensei sighed as if to say, 'Here we go again...'

"You two, take care of the two still in there while we take the one with the bird down," silver-haired ninja instructed to the girl and woman before darting off.

"All right, Chio," the pink-haired girl said. The name Chio sounded awfully familiar to Naota's ears and she looked at the little woman. Her black eyes were wide open as she peered at Sasori.

"Sasori, how on earth...?" She managed. A very serious expression lay on Sasori's face. "You... you haven't aged at all."

"Granny Chio, it's been a while..." Sasori stated coolly. "So it looks like this is what it's come down to, then..." Slowly he began unclasping his cloak and Naota looked stunned. Was he really going to fight his own grandmother? Then again, Sasori had grown as cold as Naota had and she was certain he'd do whatever he needed to. All she could do at this point was follow along.

"Sakura, take care of the girl with him..." Chio said to the girl with her. Sakura nodded, bracing herself as she reached for a kunai. Naota had a vague expression as she stood still, looking the girl over.

"Well, let's see what you've got," Sakura smirked as she charged Naota. Naota in turn easily slipped under the girl and into the ground, her hand reappeared and grasping the girls ankle, yanking her into the ground and causing her to get stuck. Sakura pounded the ground with her fist, easily freeing her foot. Naota was surprised at the girl's strength, though still felt a bit sorry for her as she was certain to get killed while fighting her.

Sakura glanced around to try and find Naota, wondering where on

Earth she had gone to. Glancing over to Chio, the old woman was having a bit of a puppet battle with Sasori and seemed to be doing fine thus far. Her bag began moving and it startled Sakura. Her kunai knife ripped from the bag, shooting to her dozens of times though she dodged it every single time. They spent several minutes simply jabbing and dodging until Naota slid from the weapon.

"Possession jutsu...?" Sakura gasped. "I've never seen such a thing. What are you?"

Naota blinked at her. "So you're going to give me a hard time, huh...? Unfortunately for you, I'm going very easy on you thus far. I'm Naota, better known as the Ghost of Ame. Pleased to meet you, though I'm sorry to say this could be the last battle you see," Naota stated calmly. She seemed to be getting assertive though it was not a lie. Sakura looked uneasy though she chuckled soon after.

"Ch, don't be so sure of yourself," she laughed.


	7. Devoted

Tainted

Chapter 7 – "Devoted"

Naota's gaze remained still. Sakura's own eyes turned back to Chio, who in turn seemed to be having a little trouble with her side of the battle. Sasori had destroyed many of her puppets, they all lay scattered and broken across to stone floor. Just then, Naota's attention turned to Sasori as his eyes flickered over in her direction. He'd brought forth a new puppet—more specifically, the third Hokage. Blinking, Naota was astonished since she had indeed heard much of the third's abilities, even in her tiny village. Sasori smirked a little, motioning her over to him. Slipping beneath the ground, Naota was by Sasori's side in an instant.

"Naota," he began softly. The change in his voice was very evident and made even Sakura look at him curiously. "You may want to transfer into one of my puppets. I'm certain that would serve as something to keep you from inhaling any sort of poison, correct?"

Naota nodded to him as he brought forth a second and less popular puppet. As she was sliding within it, Sasori pulled a trigger behind the third's neck which snapped his mouth open.

"Sakura," Chio stated urgently. "You'll need to cover your mouth, don't breath in any of the poison he will withdraw!" Sakura glanced at her uneasily.

"Bind her," Sasori hissed to Naota, who in turn nodded the puppets head, a few ropes whipping from it's torso. Sakura dodged the first few attempts and even got a hold of the ropes and tried breaking them, although it didn't come so easily. While she was side tracked with that task, Naota brought forth some more ropes and caught her, knocking her over and binding her to the ground. "Good," Sasori cooed to Naota, smiling at her. Slowly, a metallic sort of mist drifted from the third's mouth and over in their direction. Chio struggled with her own puppet, trying to somehow prevent the mist from coming forth any more though was too late—it had already started. A sinister laugh rolled from Sasori's lips and Naota couldn't help but relish in this. They were proving to be a good team, for certain.

Sakura held her breath, even throughout the majority of the attack. Naota stared at her, wondering when she would give up. She then looked over to the old woman, Sasori's grandmother. A lot of time had gone by thus far and Sasori was beginning to look impatient. "When will you give up, girl?" He inquired coldly.

"She won't," Chio snapped in response, and suddenly she'd succeeded in snapping the third's head clear off. It shattered as it fell to the ground and after a few minutes the mist clearly away. Sakura took in large amounts of air, filling her lungs and coughing.

"No," Sasori growled, flinging the third's body to the ground with a shallow _clunk__. _

"L-looks like I'll just have to split you two apart again then, huh?" Sakura questioned as she struggled from the ropes around her still.

"I don't think so," Sasori ran through a swift hand sign and Naota glanced at him, still holding Sakura still though she was beginning to become a handful. Dozens of iron branches were forming overhead, just near the ceiling. The ropes binding Sakura began to shred.

"Damn it," Sasori said lowly, through clenched teeth. "Naota!"

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Naota insisted to him, her body once again slipping into that of Sakura's and holding her in place. An astonished look crossed Chio's aged face as she realized what Naota had just done.

"Incredible," Chio uttered shakily. "That comrade of yours is truly something else..."

"I know," Sasori smirked. "She's almost as deadly as I am," he chuckled coolly.

"I'd say we're about even," Naota said, still within Sakura's body. Gazing above herself, she saw that the branches were coming closer, dripping in poison. Naota could feel Sakura struggling weakly to regain control and smiled a little. It was surely no use, the girl's will power may have seemed strong earlier but she was no match for that jutsu specifically. Eventually the branches struck her on the arm, slicing deeply. Naota could feel the pain though if she concentrated enough on the jutsu it would leave her unaffected if she left Sakura's body soon enough. Darting from her body she panted, glancing at her unharmed arm.

"Are you alright?" Sasori asked, a frown on his face.

"Oh, how _adorable,_" Sakura grunted, toppling over as the poison made it's course. "A couple of lunatics in love." Sasori's lip twitched slightly at the term 'in love'. Sakura may be an irritating brat to him though she did have a point. The idea was a peculiar one, though he'd grown a lot closer to Naota than he had to anyone else recently.

"Enough of this," Chio said abruptly. "No more fooling around," reaching for a scroll, she scribbled a few things onto it and quite a few puppets emerged, all decorated in her blue chakra strings. Naota looked over to Sasori, wondering what he had up his sleeve. Though before she could really see what was to happen, Sakura had built the strength to charge Naota once again.

"You certainly never give up," Naota stated as she caught Sakura's fist as it flew toward her. Pushing it aside simply, Sakura toppled a little, looking breathless. "The posion is working quickly. You know, I may as well put you out of your misery... It's been some time since I've gotten to kill anyone, much less a pretty little girl like yourself," Naota almost smiled. She was aware she was being a bit harsh though found it to be enjoyable at the moment.

"Shut up!" Sakura shrieked. "You maniac!"

Naota blinked her dark eyes, reaching for her dagger. "I think we've all had enough of you..." Gazing at Sakura a moment, Naota ensured she wouldn't attempt to strike her again before raising the blade high above her head, slicing the pink-haired Sakura's head clean off.

"Sakura!" Chio bellowed, though quickly had to regain her focus in her battle. Sasori had summoned up seemingly an ocean of his own puppets and Naota wondered if Chio really stood a chance against so many. The grandmother and grandson seemed rather occupied and Naota had an oppritunity to observe them for a while. Sasori actually seemed to be getting a bit rusty after several moments of the millions of puppets dancing all around with their spinning blades, chattering mouths and bleak eyes. A specific puppet flying at Sasori from behind caught Naota's eye, and that's when her stomach felt as though it were plummeting—it was drawing a sword, zooming right for his heart and Sasori was completely vulnerable from behind at the moment. Naota had to act quickly.

Most of the puppets had halted and things quieted down. All Sasori heard was the metallic swipe of a blade before his eyes widened in dismay. Chio stared over to him, her own little dark eyes widened and full of awe. Sasori turned very slowly and rigidly to find a puppet behind him, it's blade only an inch from the barrel containing his heart. "What on Earth...?" Chio asked, glancing around to try and locate Naota. "Could it be?"

"N-Naota...?" Sasori asked, his voice uneasy. Slowly the puppet's arm lowered and her body slid from Chio's puppet. His eyes lingered on Sakura's decapitated body for a moment before returning to Naota, who looked beat from all the jutsu she had used. "You would... go so far as to save me?" He almost sounded angry with her.

It was bizarre, it almost didn't sit well with him. It made him appear weak. Though all at once, Naota's actions showed how much she really did care and that struck him quite strongly.


	8. Closer

Tainted

Chapter 8 – "Closer"

For a long while, Sasori simply could not tear his eyes from Naota. It was certain that he had his guard down for a moment in his and Chio's battle and he could have easily been dead by now. And yet Naota would go so far as to stop that from happening. His heart thudded in it's hollow casing. "We... have unfinished business..." He said at last, his voice bleak as he turned back to Chio.

Chio's gaze stayed on the floor as she was unable to look in Sakura's direction. The sight was too much to bare. "I can tell that girl, Naota, cares for you. And even if you deny it, you care for her as well. You've become something morbid and destructive for certain. You should be grateful someone has brought a certain light to you, Sasori." Eventually Chio glanced at him and Sasori stared back, looking almost impacted. "You have a weakness, there is no doubt a certain part of you is still human..." Slowly she started off and Sasori began to reach his hand out to attack her, though Naota reached her own hand forward to stop him. Soon Chio disappeared from the entrance and all Sasori could feel was astonishment, wrath, felicity... too many emotions that it seemed to ache.

Naota glanced back to Sakura's decapitated body, blood spewed all about her and staining her pink head of hair. "I think we've done enough. We got rid of them and still acquired the Jinchuriki." For a moment she gazed at the stone structure and wondered about the power it held. There were minor cracks and crevasses within it and she vaguely pictured the thing imploding on itself. "We should probably clean this up, unless you'd want to save her for another creation of course," a smile almost formed onto her lips.

Sasori glowered at Sakura's dead body. "No way. She isn't worth my time. The only woman who is, is you, Naota."

His dark cloak drifted to the ground before he slowly approached the bed, his wooden feet tapping against the stone floor. His caramel eyes were wide with wonder, locked onto Naota's dainty, bare body. Draping himself over her, he stared at her still, his devoid in the night. Naota leaned onto the bed until she was nearly laying down, pulling him closer gently before his cold lips rushed down her neck. A subtle gasp escaped her as her heart leapt. Sasori's lips were like ice on her skin. Slowly his teeth clamped the skin just between her neck and shoulder, drawing up blood accidentally.

"Sasori," Naota whispered hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," he hadn't realized he wasn't being gentle enough and was beginning to feel more clumsy by the moment. Lapping the blood droplets off of her skin, the action drew up a small utterance from Naota and Sasori felt his heart slamming against the barrel implanted in him. Her cheeks were a rosy shade and emotion whirred within him, though still everything they were suddenly doing felt so far away. Letting out a faint breath, he lowered to lay beside her. Bringing his hand forward he traced along her bare chest while studying her soft face, her expression concerned. "The more that I make contact with you, the more I want to meet this Nobuko woman... I can't take it," he began to sound a bit desperate and Naota peered at him, her fingers raking his tousled red hair even though she knew it would not have a calming effect—or any effect—on him. "I can't even become intimate with you, without accidentally harming you. I also want to do it for myself; change... For a while I was only wondering of it, though now I believe I really want to." The desire to be human again was excruciating now more than ever. All Sasori wanted was to be able to feel Naota and to feel _things_. It was unbelievable in a sense though he did not care.

"Won't we need to get the okay to leave?" The words almost felt uncanny forming onto her mouth. It was difficult for Naota to believe someone would do something so drastic, even partly for her. Though it was also a pleasant feeling. Being in love was beginning to seem much more real to her now, even if the love that was blossoming between she and Sasori was a peculiar one. Though it was bubbling beneath her skin and she relished every moment of it, all at once wishing he was experiencing what she was.

"Yes, but I don't want anyone knowing what we're doing. The last thing I want is for the others to think I'm weak..." Sasori's eyes lingered on the wine covers around their bare bodies, his hand lingering on Naota's chest. The fact he couldn't even feel her heart beating made him feel so entirely detached.

"I don't believe being human will make you weak," Naota added, her hand pulling from him. "Sure you won't exactly be able to store as many weapons as you do now, but you'd still have your skills."

"Wouldn't a human body take getting used to?"

"I'm certain it will..."

"What if I just end up looking like some monster? What if I don't look like myself at all?" Sasori knew he was getting a bit persistent now, though he had many questions and fears suddenly.

"I'm sure that Nobuko is good at what she does. Perhaps she'll even have a sample of what she does... Either way I think we should check things out. If for any reason you feel uncomfortable, then we won't go through with it."

Sasori leaned his head onto his pillow, taking in Naota's suggestion. It was a frightening thing to consider, though all at once he was starting to feel desperate and as if he _had_ to be human again. Studying Naota, he placed his ear onto her chest. As his hand glided over her stomach she shuddered and he listened closely. The small thudding of her heart was easily heard though still not felt and it frustrated him extremely. Abruptly he scooted from the bed and made his way to where he'd left his cloak. Snatching it from the ground he slid it on. "I do have my doubts. Though you're right, we should get as much information from her as we can. All that needs to be done is getting the okay to leave for a few days. Where does she live, anyway?" He glanced to Naota who now sat at the edge of the bed, pulling the covers over her chest.

"Supposedly a small ways outside of Ame. We'll have to do a little searching. Considering how distant she seems I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case... Since she's so secretive though it's hard to say she'd even be willing to help out..." Suddenly Sasori was leaning right over her, his face extremely close. The tiniest flame danced behind his eyes as they flicked from her pale-pink lips to her eyes. Naota's heart was speeding and she was certain that he was going to kiss her, although he leaned away and started to the door.

"Well, we'll just have to try find a way around it."


End file.
